A new menace
by Brothers in name
Summary: When a New Alien race comes to earth they blame Hawkgirl for the defeat of there empire and Seek to make there vengeance be preformed.
1. Chapter 1

Shayera pulled herself out of bed. The alarms of the watch tower were going crazy blaring into her ears. She say both workers and heroes rushing around to try and find out what was going on. She grabbed her mace and flew through the halls towards the control room. She landed inside and gripped her mace. She peered out the windows and saw thousands of space ships. All shaped like spiders. "Ohh no." Shayera said aloud. "Shayera! Do you know something about this?" Dianna asked suspiciously still not over the whole Thanagarion invasion 3 months back. "Those ships... there Tverion!" Shayera answered. "Tverion?" Flash asked. "They were allies of the Thanagarion empire. They are incredibly numerous... and deadly." Shayera answered "I personally never met them.. but I heard of there exploits against the Gordions." "This cant be good." Superman said. "Sir! Were getting a message from the Aliens." A worker said. "Put it on screen!" Batman yelled to the worker. The worker typed on a keyboard for a couple of seconds then a creature appeared in a holographic form. The Creature was a spider like creature with 4 eyes and 2 spikes coming out of its back the spikes were linked with a chain. The creature had an assorted amount of items such as broken claws, and scales dangled from the chain. Shayera presumed them to be trophies taken from fallen enemies. "Good Evening Humans... I hope things are going well within you little space station. Oh were are my manners... I am General Scanis." The Creature said. "What do you want General?" Superman said. "What I want is something upon your very Space station. Vengeance for my slaughtered race." The General said curling his hand into a fist in front of his face. "And what is this vengeance about?" Green lantern said. The General started pacing. "Three months ago the allies of the Tverian empire came to this planet to save its self from the advancing Gordion empire. They were defeated. Without this planet they could not make a fatal attack upon the home planet of the Gordions. So the Gordions instead managed to attack and conquer the home world of our allies. The Gordions with out there greatest enemy to keep them in check had free reign over the sector. They enslaved most of my people and slaughtered the rest. My fleet is the only one still free and its all HER FAULT!" The General screamed whilst pointing to Shayera. "I'm giving you two options humans. Give me her or I shall unleash my fleet upon Earth." The General finished. "oh yeah? You and what super weapon?" Flash asked. "This super weapon." General Scanis said whilst pressing a button in his ship. Then suddenly the largest ship in the fleet a ship twice the size of the watch tower split in half. The two halves flew away into space and an enormous cannon peered out of the front. "You have One minute till I fire." The General said to them. Then the link shut off. "...Ill go." Shayera said. "What?" was the response from everyone even wonder woman. "You can't... There has to be another way." Green lantern said. "I have let Earth down once. I wont do it again." Shayera said. "Live on without me. I wont forget you." Shayera said. Before reconnecting the Signal. General Scanis reappeared. "I accept your terms if it means saving earth." Shayera said. "Very well. I shall meet you at the main hanger traitor." The General said. Then the signal died out once again. Shayera turned and started towards the door but, a green wall stopped her from leaving the control room. "I won't let you sacrifice your self for us Shayera." Green lantern said. "Yeah there has to be another way." Flash said. Sheyera looked at them and closed her eyes whilst turning back to the door. She charged up her mace and smashed the wall down before flying as fast as she could to the hanger leaving everyone else a gape before they chased after her to stop her.

"I can't believe shes doing this!" Flash yelled while running. Flash could hear Batman's voice echo through the comm system. "TO EVERYONE WITHIN THE WATCH TOWER! STOP SHAYERA BEFORE SHE CAN REACH THE MAIN HANGER!" Shayera turned a corner and ran strait into both Captain Atom and Green Arrow who had been waiting for her. She spun her mace around and slammed them both into the wall. Before continuing to fly. Eventualy she had almost the entire league on her tail. She turned one more corner and found her self in the main hanger. Flash was the one closest to her when she turned. He saw the ship shaped like a spider as well as at least 4 dozen Aliens in the room all with there Weapons facing the group. Flash stopped in mid step and fell onto the ground. He pulled him self up to stare at the legion of soldiers ahead of them. The entire league stood there in the hanger facing down the many many aliens. Even though the league could defiantly take the Aliens there was one problem. The super weapon was facing towards the Hangar. "We are not afraid of Death Weaklings! Lower your weapons or I shall shoot!" General Scanis yelled at them. The league not knowing why they were trying to stop Sheyera and intimidated by the enormous gun slowly lowered all weapons and arms within the group. Sheyera who was in between the league and the Aliens walked forwards. The bared her arms towards Scanis. Scanis turned his head to several Guards and hissed. The guards rushed over and handcuffed Sheyera. "So many of my people were enslaved because of you. I think I must return the favor." Scanis hissed and punched Sheyera in the face. He Then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her onto the floor whilst pulling the mace from her hands and throwing at the league. "Keep this as a Memento!" The general said before laughing wickedly as several Alien soldiers picked up the incapacitated Hawkgirl and boarding the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

General Scanis's ship was about to lift up when the ship was grabbed from behind. The entire back of the ship glowed green. He opened the back boarding device to see Green lantern Martian man hunter and Flash attempting to hold the ship in place whilst the rest of the league Rushed towards his ship. He grabbed one of the rifles out of one of his soldiers hands and put it on the highest setting. He roared a terrifying hiss and pulled the trigger. It let out a spray of shots like a Gatling gun that went flinging in an enormous scatter that encompassed nearly the entire hanger. He saw nearly the entire league duck behind cover. "GO NOW! FULL SPEED!" He roared to one of the pilots. He was then tackled from behind. There was a flush of feathers and he tumbled from the ship and landed on his back his armor spikes impaling into the floor. He tore his armor from the ground and stared up to see Shayera standing over him. "Damn you traitor" he roared at Shayera. Shayera responded to this by charging her mace and attempting to crush his left hand to witch he had the controls for the super weapon clenched. HE kicked her in the stomach to fling her off. He then clenched his teeth and felt a similar pain rush through him. His carapace cracked and his eyes changed shape and feel. The carapace then suddenly ripped off entirely.

Shayera gasped. General Scanis ripped off his carapace to make a form exactly similar to hers. "Come now hawk girl. One cant kill herself." Scanis said his voice sounded exactly like hers. Scanis then charged her and tackled her into the ground. The two rolled around on the floor for a couple of seconds before they were both picked up by GL. "Ok so this is one of those which one is the real one problems huh." Flash said. "Can't J'onn over there just read there minds?" "I cannot. Something is blocking my telepathic views." J'onn replied. "You should know who the real one of us is!" Scanis Yelled. 'Shut up you lieing scum!" Shayera yelled in reply. "What is my full name?" Flash said. "Wally West." Scanis replied. Green lantern just stared at Flash like he was an idiot. "What?" Green lantern just returned his vision to the two Sheyeras. He was just about to say something when there was fire behind them into the group. They were all knocked unconscious by the 3 Tverion Soldiers behind them. The rest of the League had fallen under a second wave of soldiers. Both Scanis and Sheyera landed onto the ground. Sheyera reached for her mace but instead Scanis gripped it first. "I must apologize for this Sheyera. I actually was quite inspired by your work. He then struck her down by smashing the mace right into her face. She was blown backwards into the arms of several Tverian soldiers who Picked her up and rushed he to the ship withc then took off. The other ship was already boarding. 2 soldiers stood behind him. The rest of the league was now incapacitated. Scanis nodded and one of the soldiers Slammed his temple with the but of his rifle.


End file.
